


To Be

by peaceandtranquility



Category: Frozen (Disney Movies)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-01
Updated: 2020-05-04
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:49:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23941090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peaceandtranquility/pseuds/peaceandtranquility
Summary: Anna has always dreamed of being a hero, but lacks the ability to actually become one. Her younger sister, Elsa, on the other hand, is a prodigy and easily does everything Anna cannot.A drabble told in first person from Anna's POV. May write it in further detail in the future.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	1. Chapter 1

Once, I told my sister that I wanted to be a hero. But, I could never become one, because I had no power of my own. She laughed and told me I was her hero. Teenaged me didn’t understand and resented her, because she had everything I lacked. Academics, sports, power, she outstripped me in every way.

“I’ll become a hero you’ll be proud of, sis!” She said. She shone brightly in the spotlight and I grew to resent her further. I took to hiding in my room whenever she came home. Gradually, the times she came back home decreased in frequency. Good.

I hate it, being known as the ‘older sister’ of that ‘one superhero.’ Every time I introduce myself, it’s always, “Oh, are you ‘so-and-so’s sister’? You must be proud of her!” And every time, I laugh dryly. I hate her so much.

“Anna?” She’s calling my name. I haven’t heard her voice in so long, or rather, I’ve been ignoring her voice for so long. “Anna, please…I can’t take this anymore. I…”

“What are you talking about?!” I shout, all my ugly anger and resentment pouring out of me. “Don’t you know how much I suffered? It’s always, Elsa this and Elsa that! People think of me only as “Elsa’s older sister” and not my own individual self! Sometimes, I…Sometimes I wish you never became a hero! Now leave and don’t come back!”

She left without another word. If there was any redeeming quality to my little sister, it was that she always listened to me. I went back to my normal, boring life. Going to work, going home, eating instant food I bought at the local convenience store. Life as usually for someone as powerless as me.

Elsa went rogue, they say. Just plain out snapped, like she’d been brainwashed or something. I didn’t pay attention at first, because I didn’t want to hear anything about what she’s accomplished. But, more and more talk came of Elsa turning to the wrong side. Elsa attacking her former partners, destroying things, hurting people. It sounded wrong to me. But I didn’t care about what Elsa did. So what if she went rogue on her own? It had nothing to do with me.

Except it had everything to do with me. The heroes came by my house today to tell me that they are going to have to put Elsa down. She’s too powerful to continue running free, and too powerful to be locked up by the equipment they have. They are only telling me because I am her last remaining family. That’s it, then. Elsa, once they catch her, will be killed. And, for the first time, I wondered why she was doing what she did.

“I’m not a hero.” She said, through text. She refused to meet up with me, but I still had her phone number. That was all she had to say as to why she suddenly turned against her former friends.

I remembered my last spoken exchange with her. I told her that I didn’t want her to be a hero. I told her to leave and never come back. Elsa’s always been good at listening to me, even when all I had to say were hurtful and cruel words.

I called her. She would not call me, would not talk to me, unless I initiated contact first. Because I told her not to, long ago. Because everything she’s done in life, she did for me. And it makes me feel like total trash. “Elsa, please pick up.”

“Anna?” Her voice is thin, tired, exhausted.

I wonder where she is, where she sleeps, if she eats. She hasn’t returned home since I yelled at her, probably lost her other home once she turned villain. “Hey, Elsa.” It’s hard to come up with the words I want to say.

“I think I’m done.” Elsa says quietly, before I can say my stuff. “I’ll never be a hero now.” There’s a sense of finality to her words, an impending doom that I have to stop before it goes over the edge.

“You’re still my hero.” I say. “Listen, Elsa, I was wrong. I hurt you in so many ways, and I was too selfish to even consider how you felt having to bear with me all these years. I’m…I’m just sorry, for all that. I’m sorry, for everything, and for making you think you had to do all of this. Please, come home. I wanna fix things between us.”

There’s a long silence as I wait for her response.

“Goodbye, Anna.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A continuation.

“Elsa?”

I looked at the phone. The call was still connected, but my sister on the other end was silent. “Elsa, answer me!”

A sharp sound rang through the phone and I instinctively thrust it away from my throbbing ear. I…I knew that sound. We watched that hero on TV together when we were younger, Elsa and I. He never missed his shot, and judging from how loud it had been in my ear, he must have been extremely close to the Elsa’s phone. To Elsa’s head.

The phone call ended. Someone had hung up on her side and I could only stare at her image in my contact list. A news notification popped up; a quick glance at the headline tells me everything I already knew.

My body sank with my heart and I stared at the white tiles on the kitchen floor. My sister, dead, because she tried to make me happy. Because I was too selfish and stubborn to look her way. “Dammit! It shouldn’t have been this way!” I slammed my fists down on the ground. If I could go back, I would. If I could fix things, make it so she had the sister she deserved, I would!

I don’t really remember what I did next. I think I grabbed some bottles from the fridge in an attempt to numb the pain but it’s a bit of a blur. I don’t think I even managed to drink anything before I blacked out. Strange, but even stranger is how the heck did I get to bed in that state? I’m pretty sure I passed out or whatever in the kitchen. Or living room. Not the bedroom. And there was no one else in the house anymore.

I look for my phone, and find it sitting on my nightstand. I hesitate to turn it on from sleep mode. I don’t want to see condolences from my co-workers. The alarm goes off, saving me the trouble of spending minutes in indecision, but also causing a large amount of unwanted noise. I hastily turn the alarm off and take the opportunity to check the time. “May 3rd?”

I called Elsa on the first, which either meant I had been unconscious for more than twenty-four hours – a new record! – or…I had been unconscious for more than twenty-four hours, there really was no other explanation. Despite that, there were no messages from anyone on my phone. It was a little sad to realize that no one bothered checking on me via text after the incident, but heck. I’ll probably have to deal with them later.

Knocks on my bedroom door startled me, mainly because, again, no one else lives in my house except me. As my brain struggles between flight and fight, the doorknob turns and the intruder – because who else could it be? – pushes the door in. I hastily choose to fight and grab the first thing I see – a bag – as something to throw.

“Anna? Are you awake?”

I freeze, the bag hitting the back of my head as the momentum stopped. No, this is far too strange of a situation. I woke up in my bed when no one should have been able to carry me there. No one messaged me despite the fact that I’ve been asleep for more than a day and the fact that my sister died! And, strangest of all, that same sister staring at me from the doorframe. I drop the bag on my foot and stifle a curse as I hop in place.

“Anna, let me see it!” Elsa rushes in, a full foot shorter than what I remember. I grunt and flop back onto my bed, letting Elsa do whatever it is she wants to do. She holds her hands above my aching foot and I can feel the cool relief of her power on my skin. Her eyebrows are furrowed in concentration and I take the opportunity to look at my phone again. This time, I open the calendar to check the year.

“Elsa, what’s today’s date? Year included.” I ask, not taking my eyes off of the calendar. The cold stops for a moment as she answers me. I realized it awhile ago, since my sister was both alive and shorter than I remember. I’d somehow ended up eight years back in time, when I was a stupid, stupid sixteen year old. I groan, causing Elsa to panic and freeze my foot.

“It’s fine, Elsa. Seriously.”

“But-“

“Look, my foot’s fine! Let’s just go and get some breakfast.” Did we have school today? No, it said Sunday on my phone, so we didn’t have school. Why the heck did past me set an alarm on Sunday then? I’m still trying to figure out past me so I didn’t see the open pantry door until I walked into it. It’s a talent of mine, walking into things and injuring myself.

“Anna, need help?” Elsa asked, tugging on my shirt. A faint blue glow emanated from her free hand.

“I’m fine. Happens all the time.” I said, ruffling my little sister’s hair. I don’t really know how or why I ended up back at this time, but I’m sure as heck going to take advantage of it. I’m going to be the best damned older sister ever! Like I should have been the first time around. “Now, what do you want to eat? Pancakes? Waffles? Eggs? Anything you want!”

Elsa thought about it. I mean, she seriously thought about it, taking minutes to answer.

“Chocolate cake!”


End file.
